Et l'amour remplaça la Haine
by Serenissime-Trinity
Summary: Boire un petit coup c’est agréable, ce n’est pas harry et Draco qui diront le contraire, après un petit coup de trop ont ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, surtout avec son pire ennemi qu’on trouve tellement sexy …
1. Chapter 1 : Les Plaisirs de l'alcool

Et l'Amour remplaça la Haine

Auteurs : n°1 -- Trinity

n°2-- Misswood3

DISCLAIMER : Nous ne sommes pas JK ROWLING, hélas ! l'on aimerai bien avoir son compte en banque! Ces personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire est à nous.

Cette histoire est partie d'un simple délire, tous les effets de répétitions, de chiantise et de débilité profonde sont voulus ! Attention Slash YAOÏ Draco/Harry ! Les gens n'aimant pas ce couple ou ne supportant pas les relations homosexuels passez votre chemin ...

Titre chap : Les plaisirs de l'alcool

**POV Harry :**

Putain de soirée !

J'sui complètement pété !

C'est pas ma faute !

J'sui défoncé !

Pourquoi y on décidé de fêter le n'anniversaire de Rogue !

J'sui bourré !

Je sais même pas ou je suis !

Je suis pu dans la grande salle, sa c'est sûr !

Je vais m'assoire … LA !

C'est bien LA !

Toute façon j'aurai pas pu allé plus loin !

Tiens mais y'a quelqu'un qui s'amène !

Je peux même pas me bourré pénard qu'on vient toujours me faire chier !

A 1e vue c'est une fille, bien que ma vue soit légèrement aproximave … non … aproximatifme … flou quoi !

Elle a des cheveux couleur soleil !

Tiens mais c'est des jumelles ! Y'a des jumelles a Poudlard ? A part les Patil … j'voi pas … putain ! Je deviens comme ce connard de Malefoy, a me soucier de rien d'autre que de moi … enfin pour l'instant de ma cuite !

Si je lui jetai ma bouteille a la gueule pour qu'elles se cassent ? … ah non non non non … Pas ma bouteille ! PAS MA BOUTEILLE !

Fin POV Harry

« C'est quiii ? » demanda Harry peu assuré, la langue pâteuse…

« Mon petit Potter, mais c'est qu'on est déchiré ! » se moqua Draco

MERDE … c'était pas des jumelles finalement ! Pourquoi y'a fallu que se soit se connard de Malefoy qui soit la ! Non seulement je peux pas me bourré tranquille, mais en plus faut qui soit la pour me vanner !

« MERDE ! » dit Harry en louchant alors que Draco se rapprochait, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres.

« Tu t'éclate tout seul ? tout tes amis sont a l'intérieur à « s'amuser » a la petite sauterie pour Rogue … et toi tu traîne tout seul dehors … je pourrai être triste, compatir … mais tes tellement fin bourré ! » ricana Draco

Draco vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry. Il sortie de sous sa cape une bouteille d'alcool avons nous besoin de le précisé ? oui ? bon ok ! … de Vodka et en but une franche lampé. Harry mit quelques secondes bon d'accord beaucoup de secondes avant de se rendre compte que Draco buvait en sa compagnie.

« Qu'est que tu picole ici ? » demanda Harry en butant sur chaque mots.

« La compagnie ne me déplaît pas. Je peux boire et me foutre de ta gueule en même temps, 2 de mes 3 passe temps favoris ! » répondit Draco de son petit air suffisant.

« Connard ! pourquoi tu bois ? je penser que l'annive .. l'annime … la fête pour ton professeur PREFERER, ne ferait pas que aille picoler … au fond du parc avec moi » dit Harry en cherchant à amener le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres …qui rata lamentablement la cible pour s'écraser sur ses carreaux de lunettes oui dans le genre je suis doué je demande Harry !

« Je préfère boire ici … même en ta présence … pour oublier ! » dit Draco, en avalant une autre gorgée de Vodka., l'air grave.

Harry se foutant éperdument de se que raconter Draco, chercher désespérément sa bouche … de sa bouteille !

« Toi tu sais pas ! toi t'étais ici ! Ta évité le pire ! Tu la pas vue ! Elle … Mac…Mac gonagale … en string … sortir d'un gâteau surprise … Au bon plaisir de Rogue …et de DUMBLEDORE … sans oublier TOUT les élèves … non sauf toi ! Toi ta flairé le plan foireux ! tu t'es casser avant ! Faut que j'oublie … » Draco frissonna a la pensé de Macgo !

« … » Harry resta perplexe il plaça son menton entre son pouce et son majeur, souleva un sourcil comme pour demander « Est-ce vraiment Hagrid, que j'ai vu, embrasser Dobby ? » avec un air de mélancolie béat ... perplexe quoi ! et explosa de rire en tombant a la renverse. Ce rependant une bonne partie du contenue de sa bouteille sur lui.

« Non ! Non ! Pas ma bouteille ! Non ! c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je suis con ! » maugréa Harry

« Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé ! » taquina Draco, en explosant de rire, laissant sentir les premier effets de l'alcool bon d'accord, c'est pas les 1e effets, il est déjà bien amoché ! comprenait le Macgo … en string … tout le monde ferait pareil !

Harry renonça à sa bouteille qui avait rouler dans l'herbe. Jugeant le bouteille trop loin, Harry entrepris de prendre celle de Draco « Après tout, c'est lui qu'est venu squatter ! Y peut me passer un peu de sa bouteille ! ». Se rapprochant pour attraper discrètement, du moins aussi discrètement que son état le permettait, la bouteille L'auteur n°1 c'est pas fait mal mais presque … c'est assez courant … je sais c'est notre vie et alors ! de Draco, Harry s'arrêta net, en voyant les yeux couleur orage de Draco, il n'avait jamais remarquer leur intensité. Puis, il s'évertua, a détaillé ce visage qui lui paraissait soudainement différent. « OUAH ! il a des yeux couleur orage, des cheveux couleur soleil, une peau couleur de marbre … hein! … qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi … » Puis il s'attaqua à la description complète du corps de Draco. « Ce visage tourné vers le lac, y voit même pas que je le matte … MOI ? je matte Draco Malefoy ? naaan … je jette un coup d'œil rapide c'est tout !… J'sui sur que sous sa robe de sorcier, il est bien foutu … qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? Par Merlin … Nan ! yen a marre de Merlin ! Par OUDINI ! c'est l'alcool … C'est moi ou Malefoy est terriblement sexy ce soir, avec c'est yeux couleur orage … j'ai vraiment pensé sexy ? »

« Ta fini de me regarder comme ça ! Je sais que je suis parfait, mais tout de même ! Un peu de tenu, ça me gêne ! » dit, faussement choqué, Malefoy

« Mais va te faire foutre ! Monsieur parfaite perfection parfaite parfaitement de parfaiteland ! » s'énerva Harry, en détournant le regard

« Je m'inquiète réellement pour ta santé mentale Potter ! Vraiment ! » le nargua Draco en finissant sa bouteille. « Ben voilà j'en est plus ! c'est fini … » se morigéna t-il

« Quoi ? c'est déjà finit la fête ? mais il est à peine … une certaine heure de la nuit … » bafouillât en cherchant désespérément sa montre sur ses 2 poignets, qu'évidement il n'avait pas Quand on vous dit qu'il est doué ce petit ! Harry était complètement subjugué par les yeux couleur orage de Draco, qui commençait sérieusement à voir lui aussi tout en double.

« Tu sais que ta des putain de beaux nieux, couleur orage ? » Quoi ? j'ai vraiment dit ça moi ? Vu la tête de Malfoy … voui !

« Arrête de raconter des conneries Potter ! T'es complètement bourré ! » articula Malefoy, ce qui commençait à devenir oseront ns dire VREMENT ? difficile !

« Ah ah ! hiiii ! Toi aussi ! » se marra Potter

« Ta raison ! Potty ! hiiii »

Ils se mirent à rire tous 2 ne tenant plus assit, tombèrent à la renverse et s'étalèrent de tous leur long.

« Je savais pas qu'on pouvait se fendre autant la gueule avec le gars le plus chiant de toute l'école ! »

« Merci ! J'apprécie beaucoup ! » répliqua Harry qui semblait vraiment touché par se « compliments » qui n'en était pas un ! mais après tout y sont bourré non ! Alors que la voix de Malefoy électrisé tout son corps. Harry essayant de se redressé, pris appuie sur une des mains de Malefoy, ce contact inattendu leur déclencha de doux frissonnements.

**POV Draco :**

Putain ! Y ma juste touché la main !

C'est l'alcool !

J'ai frémis sous ces putain doigts !

C'est le souvenir de la vieille Macgo !

Je deviens une Tarlouze ou quoi !

C'est la Vodka !

Pire … un POUFFSOUFLE !

Plus jamais de Vodka !

C'est moi, ou Potter et terriblement bandant ?

Plus jamais d'alcool !

Avec ses yeux si profond, ses cheveux en batailles, son corps sveltes !

Je renie l'alcool !

Et ses mains … mmmh, ses MAINS !

Plus jamais UNE goutte !

Mais … mais … mais c'est que Potter me ferait bander … rectifimication rectification ! héhé Il me fait BANDER !

Je jure que je BANNI sonamel … salonama … majestueusement l'ALCOOL de toute ma vie ! Parole de Serpentard !

J'ai envie de goûter à sa peau douce …

Nan, nan, nan ! Je regarde pas, je fait que toucher … non c'est pas ça … je touche, mais je regarde pas … nan c'est pas ça non plus …

Bon, ben je vais improviser alors !

Fin POV Draco

« Tu as la peau douce Malefoy … »

« Et encore ta toucher que la main … »

« C'est une invitation, Malefoy ? »

« J'me tâte …Potter ! »

« je me tape POTTER ? mais QUI se tape moi ? » repris choqué Harry

« J'ai dit JE ME TATE POTTER ! pas je me tape Potter ! eurk ! » essayant de faire naître du dégoût sur son visage, il y parvint lamentablement !

« comment ça « eurk » ? »

« eurk comme dans … eurk ! Fait pas chier ton monde Potter ! »

« T'avais pas l'air si dégoûter que ça Malefoy ! »

« Bordel, tu ma juste toucher la main ! »

« ah oui ! maintenant que tu le dit ! c'est vrai ! Mais on peut faire mieux »

Avant que Draco est eu le temps de répondre Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de ce dernier pour l'embrasser plus fougueusement qu'il ne l'aurait penser vu leur état respectif en même temps vu leur état c'est déjà bien qu'il est trouver la bouche ! C'est Draco qui arrêta le baiser

« Dis moi Potter, t'es gay ? »

« Faut croire que oui … au moins autant que toi ! »

« J'sui pas gay Potter ! »

« ouais c'est ça ! »

« je vais te le prouver connard ! » se fut au tour de Draco de se jetait sur harry. Se fut un baiser violent, brutal, provocateur. Draco força l'entrée de la bouche de Harry de sa langue pour y quémander celle de Harry. Harry s'enivrait oui il l'était déjà par l'alcool je sais mais la c'est par autre chose ! du parfum de Draco. Lorsque leur langues se délièrent, ils se dévisagèrent mais pas tant que ça ! --J'ai le droit de rire a ma connerie ?mais nullement choqué comme si cela leur paraissaient naturel.

« Malefoy … euh … Draco … je voulais te dire depuis 6ans qu'on se connaît … enfin qu'on s'insultent. Maintenant je me demande pourquoi tant de haine envers toi il devient poète en plus ? A présent que j'ai goûter à tes lèvres sucrées que j'ai regarder au plus profond de toi non, il y a pas encore était au plus profond de Draco … patience ! par tes yeux couleur orage … tes grand yeux gris-bleu … tes Big Blue Eyes … je peux affirmer que cela était une ruse pour cacher mes sentiments pour toi … faire une déclaration d'amour, bourré de surcroît, sa te fait dire de ces conneries ! Draco Malefoy, mon ennemi de toujours, enfin depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, le Serpentard que j'ai toujours haït, mon blondinet aux yeux couleur orage … bon c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris … désolé … J'ai développer un sentiment très fort, a ton égard je crois que c'est l'Amour … »

Draco qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, n'eu aucune réaction. Il resta stoïque pendant de longues minutes. Quand enfin il revint à lui :

« Excuse moi ! Je t'écouter pas ! J'était en mode pause ! Sa m'arrive souvent quand j'sui dans l'état ou que je suis maintenant ! »

« bon ben c'est pas grave ! tu veut que je répète ? » et bien mon cher Potty on va éviter hein !

« t'es pas obliger ? ou alors tu me met la version courte ! »

« je t'aime » et il était obliger de ns faire autant chier pour ça !

« Toi, t'a envie de baiser ! Bon aller d'accord ! »

« Je ne baise pas ! Je fais l'amour ! »

« Appel sa comme tu veux Potter, le temps que je peux te la mettre la ou y faut ! » vous le trouvez pervers ? nous aussi … mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool ! après tout c'est sa dernière cuite … selon ses dire d'homme bourré !

« Bon et qu'on soit d'accord ! c'est que pour ce soir et parce qu'on est tout les 2 bourrés ! » Malgré son état Draco pensait toujours à sa réputation !

« On verra ça demain ! »

Draco reprit passionnément les lèvres de Harry, qui se laisser couler contre son amant du soir. Ils entrepris la difficile tache de se déshabiller mutuellement vu leur sobriété sa risque d'être drôle !tous en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Harry eu beaucoup de mal a retire la robe de sorcier de Draco, tout en l'aidant à se déshabiller lui-même ça devient trop compliquer la ! même pour nous ! … Bon y se foute a poil quoi ! Ne gardant comme seul tissu sur leur corps leur boxer. Draco mordilla doucement la peau fine du coup de Harry, arrachant à ce dernier de petits gémissement, ce qui ravi Draco. Harry fit basculer Draco, qui se retrouva adosser contre un rocher, très froid et très plat vous n'aviez pas besoin d'autant de détail ? vraiment ? Harry et Draco s'observèrent l'espace d'un instant, comme subjuguer par leurs corps impatients. Harry n'osait bouger de peur de briser cet instant trop parfait.

« T'attend quoi Potter ? J'suis pas en sucre ! »

Harry ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et commença a lécher chaque millimètre du corps de Draco. Harry débutait sur le haut du torse de Draco pour descendre jusqu'à la limite du boxer, puis remonter, puis redescendez, puis remonter, puis redescendez …vous trouvez ça mécanique ?

Draco sortit une petite réglette ne demandez pas d'où c'est le fortiche du planquage d'objet ! pour vérifier si Harry licher effectivement chaque parcelle de sa peau ! cherchez pas on est fatigué !

« Qu'est que tu veux qu'on foute avec une réglette ? »

« Je vérifie ! »

« Bordel tu fait chier avec tes conneries » Harry jeta la réglette au loin,aussi loin que sa bouteille … au moins ! et reprit son travail, avec ardeur et plaisir. Il entendait Draco qui : laissait échapper un faible râle de temps a autre et se maudissait de se laissait aller de la sorte

Harry qui n'avait plus de salive, se redressa et entendit Draco poussait un petit cris de frustration.

« pouce ! pouce ! »

« c'est quoi pouce ? »

« c'est un truc moldu pour …euh … ben c'est pour dire peace » Harry faisait le signe de peace and love

« quoi ta envi de pisser ? »

« non tu c'est … peace … peace and love … finalement laisse tomber ! c pour dire sa quoi … » Harry faisait le signe du temps mort.

« « T » ? c'est quoi « T » ?»

« c'est temps morts, pause quoi ! »

« aaaah ! pause ! fallait le dire ! pourquoi tu veut une pose ? »

« ah force de lécher chaque millimètre de ta peau j'ai plu de salive, j'voudrai un peu d'eau ! »

Draco soupira et attrapa sa baguette et non braguette … l'auteur n°2 a trop du mal avec ces mots et fit apparaître une bouteille d'eau. Harry vida la bouteille d'une traite putain mais il avait vraiment soif ?

« sa va mieux on peut reprendre ! »

Draco renversa Harry et reprit sa position de dominant. Draco captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Harry, laissant courir ses mains le long du corps de son amant. Draco sentait la virilité de Harry grossir au contact de sa propre virilité. oui bon pour ceux qu'avait pas compris virilité pénis ! Harry passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, qui gronda de mécontentement détestant se faire décoiffer. Draco glissa une de ses mains a l'intérieur du boxer de Harry attrapant à pleine main le pénis gonflé de plaisir de ce dernier. Lorsque Harry sentit cette main, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et ne put empêcher ce sentiment de lui colorer les joues trahissant son émotions d'une couleur pourpre. Draco finit par retirer le dernier rempart qui l'empêcher d'atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. Une fois Harry complètement nu, Draco embrassa tout son corps jusqu'à atteindre la virilité de harry. Draco frémis devant le sexe de Harry très dur. Il donna de petit coup de langue sur la verge de Harry, ce dernier laissa échapper un long râle de désir et d'impatience. Draco s'amuser avec Harry le faisant languir d'avantage, puis il pris le gland violacé de Harry a pleine bouche et commença à le lécher avec ferveur. Harry croulé sous le plaisir, il tenait la tête de Draco dans ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux et essayant de suivre la cadence de son amant. Draco sentit que Harry allait se libérer il recula donc, masturbant son amant pour lui faire atteindre l'orgasme, le laissant se répandre sur son propre corps. Draco remonta pour embrasser Harry, tout en jouant avec la langue de son amant Draco introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Harry, le Survivant se recula légèrement de surprise, puis s'habitua, Draco, toujours s'en cesser de le caresser de sa langue introduit un deuxième puis un troisième doigts. Il retira ses doigts et s'enfonça d'un coup, dans l'intimité du brun. Harry refoula un cri de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on le déchiré en deux, puis commença à s'accoutumer, la douleur disparu laissant place au plaisir. Le blond, donner de violent coup de reins, sentant son désir s'accroître de plus en plus. Harry pris son sexe, a nouveau dresser, entre ses mains et se masturba. Draco sentait Harry vibrer sous coup de reins ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son propre plaisir. Tout deux gémissaient, crié, ne se souciant pas qu'on puisse les entendre. Tout ce qui comptait c'étaient eux, leurs corps, leur bien-être, leur jouissance. Le brun sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous les vas et viens de Draco.

« I'm coming, I'm coming ! »

« pourquoi t'es en mode anglais ? »

« You fucking me, Malefoy ! And shut up ! »

Harry se libéra en criant le nom de celui qui lui donnait autant de plaisir, suivit quelques seconde plus tard par Draco qui se répandit en lui en un long cri nullement étouffer. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur harry. Ils haletaient, leur respiration étaient saccadé. Le blond pris Harry dans ses bras, le brun posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco. Encore tout vibrant de leur orgasme.

Il s'endormirent ainsi, épuisé par leur délicieuse étreinte, sous la nuit qui couvrait leur secret.

A suivre …

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! C'était notre 1e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On va essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible ! En attendant vous pouvez laisser plein de Review nous y répondrons avec joie ! Bien évidement nous acceptons toute sorte de reviews (critiques, compliments, questions …) Byby …


	2. Chapter 2 : Amour Inavoué

**Chapitre 2 :** **Amour inavouée**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici notre 2e chapitre, on espère qu'il va autant vous plaire que le 1e ! Bon c'est un chapitre plus romantique, donc moins de connerie ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les conneries reviendront dans le chapitre d'après ! Du fait qu'il soit plus romantique nous avons mis beaucoup moins de petit commentaire entre crochet pour éviter de casser l'ambiance ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laisser une petite review pour notre 1e chapitre ! Bonne Lecture à tous !

**POV Draco :**

Oh putain ma tête !

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'autant picoler hier soir ?

Ah oui…Macgo…

Ben même après avoir bu autant d'alcool se souvenir persiste !

Mais, mais y a quelqu'un à mes cotés ?

Tiens et je suis à poils…

Dites pas que j'ai baiser avec Pansy quand même !!

Allez Draco prend ton courage à deux mains et regarde qui est à coté de toi !

Es-ce que je suis sûr de vouloir regarder ?

Oui Draco, fais un effort, tu regardes !

…

POTTER !

POTTER !

POTTER !!!!

Non, non, non je rêve…

Je ferme les yeux…

Un, deux, trois, il est plus là !

Non, il est encore là !

Et merde, c'est pas un rêve !

Fin POV Draco.

« POTTER ! » hurla Draco en repoussant violemment Harry.

« Hein, quoi ? On nous attaque ? » demanda Harry très endormit.

« Tu as abusé de moi Potter ! »

« Dis pas des conneries Malefoy, t'étais consentant et tu le sais ! » répliqua sèchement Harry en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Peut-être, je me souviens plus ! De toute façon, je préfère oublier ! Et qu'on soit d'accord Potter, si tu répètes à qui que se soit ce qui c'est passé… - très indécis se garçon vous trouvez pas ? - cette nuit, je te casses les deux bras ! »

Draco attrapa ses vêtements, se retourna pudiquement et commença à se rhabiller, Harry blessé, resté assit et lança durement : « Si tu crois que j'ai envie de parler de « ça » ! ».

Draco fit une moue méprisante et marmonna pour lui : « Pathétique ! ». Puis il s'en alla rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Harry hésita puis s'habilla et découvrit avec étonnement que Draco s'était tromper de boxer et qu'il portait le sien. Harry ne se voyant pas se promener toute la journée son intimité à l'air Que nous sommes correcte pour une fois ?! se résigna à mettre celui de Draco, après une longue lutte intérieur se demandant si cela était bien ou mal de mettre le boxer d'un autre - il est très morale comme garçon ! - , surtout quand se boxer était au couleurs des Serpentard et en soie de surcroît ! Il finit donc par ENFIN rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner.

Le premier inconvénient que Harry découvrit avec ce caleçon était qu'il glisser ! « Mais c'est pas possible ! Il peut pas mettre des caleçons normal, comme tout le monde ! » Il ne cessait de le remonter toute les 5 minutes. Arrivé dans la grande salle il s'assit aux côtes de Ron et Hermione et s'allongea de tous son long sur la table !

« Fatigué Harry ? » demanda Ron

« Non, non je m'étale pour le plaisir ! » répliqua Harry qui avait un implacable mal de crâne.

« Pas la peine d'être agressif ! » dit Ron

« Désolé … »

« Mal dormi Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione

« On va dire, pas beaucoup dormi ! »

« c'est vrai je t'es pas vu dans le dortoir » dit Ron en avalant une grosse part de tarte à la citrouille.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione en posant La Gazette des Sorciers qu'elle venait de finir de lire.

« J'ai vraiment pas envi d'en parler. » se renfrogna Harry

Les 3 amis restèrent silencieux durant toute la fin du repas.

De son côté Draco ne valait guère mieux. Il avait envi de ne voir personne, mais il se força tout de même à retrouver ses amis.

« Alors Draco on est pas rentré la nuit dernière … Encore une autre conquête. Allez dis moi qui c'est ! » dit Nott

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! » morigéna Draco. Il lança des regards vers la table des Gryffondor cherchant Potter du vue. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut il detourna aussitôt le visage, comme si de rien n'était, alors que son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Quand Pansy arriva Draco se dit que sa journée allée de plus en plus mal. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un que Draco ne voulait pas voir c'était bien elle, surtout se matin !

« Drakinouchet, où était tu hier soir ? Je t'es chercher toute la soirée. Tu m'avait promis une danse ! »

« Non, rectification. Tu t'étais imaginé que je t'avais promis une danse, nuance ! »

« Et ce matin pareil ! Tu n'était pas dans ta chambre ! Je me demande bien se que tu as put faire qui t'es pris toute la nuit ! » lança Pansy, naïvement

« Moi, j'aurais bien une idée … » dit Nott moqueur, qui ne finit pas sa phrase au vue du regard noir que lui avait lancer Malefoy.

« Tais toi Nott ! »

« Et bien Draykichou, j'attend des explications ! »

« Je n'est aucun compte à te rendre Pansy ! et je t'es dit mille fois d'arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles »

« Oh, je suis désolé si je t'es brusquée Dray chéri, mais bon j'espère que tu n'étais pas avec une autre fille au moins … Non parce que les gens pourrait se poser des question comme tu n'est pas rentré de la nuit … »

« Pansy, si tu t'avise à lancer la moindre rumeur je le saurai et je te promet que tu le regretteras … et sa vaut pour vous tous ok ! Hier soir je n'étais pas avec une fille, ni avec un garçon, ni avec personne ! J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul, c'est compris ?! »

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance glacial.

Le premier cours de la journée était un cours de vole sur balais, assuré par Mme Bibine. Malheureusement pour Draco ce premier cour avait lieu en commun avec les Rouge et Or. Mais si ce n'était que ça ! Etre sur un balais dans les airs on peut facilement éviter Potter, mais dans une salle de cour de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, certainement pas !

Draco était plutôt serein en allant à leur cour de balais, il savait que s'il se débrouillait bien il pourrait ne pas croisé Potter, ou mieux ne pas le voir du tout. Il déchanta vite en entendant les paroles de Mme Bibine

« Bien, alors aujourd'hui vous allez former des trio. Et pour éviter des groupes bavard, je formeré moi-même les groupes. »

Draco palit littéralement. Il espéra de tout son cœur que Mme Bibine est pitié de lui et qu'elle ne mettrait pas Potter dans avec lui, après tout il son 2 classes entières il serait peu probable qu'il se retrouve avec Potter. Le peu probable se produisit :

« Malefoy avec Parkinson et … il nous reste qui … et Potter ! »

« Super, non seulement j'ai Potter dans mon équipe mais Parkinson en plus ! Si Potter laisse échapper quelque chose, je le tue » pensa Malefoy en son fort intérieur.

« Et Dray d'amour, on a Potter avec nous. » dit Pansy - merci Pansy pour cette information fort utile ! -

« Non, sans rire j'avais pas remarquer ! » se moqua Draco

« On va pas pouvoir être tranquille ! » se plaignit Pansy

« Pansy, sa t'arrive de la fermer ?! Alors Potter on va tenter de tenir sur son balais ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler Malefoy, que je suis depuis toujours meilleur attrapeur que toi ! Ce qui signifie que je vole mieux que toi ! »

« Vraiment tu crois ? Tu pense être meilleur qu'un Malefoy ? Très prétentieux ! »

« Meilleur que toi ? Sans aucun doute ! Tu ne la jamais remarquer ? Je suis très bon pour tenir le manche, je sais le manier mieux que personne. »

Draco vira rouge, et se renfrogna. Pansy ne comprit pas cette allusion, au grand soulagement de Draco, malgré que cela ne l'étonna pas.

« Bien alors, dans vos trio 2 vont tester leur rapidité sur un parcours aérien et le 3e chronométra. » dit Mme Bibine

Depuis le début du cours tout le monde avait remarquer que Mme Bibine n'était pas dans son état normal, elle était plutôt chancelante et avait du mal à parler et à se tenir debout. Elle avait un petit coup dans le nez... - moi je dirai plutôt qu'elle est vraiment dans son état normal ! -

Mme Bibine fit apparaître des trucs informes dans le ciel, au lieu de cercle.

« Une petite course sa te dit Potter ? Histoire de te ridiculiser encore un peu plus ! »

« Tu crois que je suis trop lâche pour accepter ? »

« Moi je dit … » proposa Pansy

« Non je sais que tu es assez stupide pour accepter ! »

« Stupide ? Et toi tu es bien trop sur de toi ! »

« Dray … Je pense plutôt que … » essaya de nouveau Pansy

« Moi prétentieux ? Tu oublie peut être que je suis un Malefoy ! Un Malefoy est toujours sûr de lui ! »

« Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as jamais vaincu encore ! Alors n'espère pas trop ! »

« Drakinouchay … ouhou … » visiblement personne n'écoutait Pansy et elle abandonna l'idée de se faire entendre dans cette dispute Potter/Malefoy !

« Bien alors je vais te prouver que tu as tord et je vais te mettre à terre ! »

« J'attend que ça Malefoy ! »

De nouveau Draco vira rouge. Mais se ressaisit immédiatement.

« Bien … Malefoy … Potter à votre tour… Bien alors enfourchez votre balais » dit Mme Bibine en foudroyant du regard Ron qui exultait de joie après avoir battu de deux secondes Nott.

Draco passa sa jambe pardessus son manche, en louchant sur Harry qui était déjà en l'air et qui l'attendait. Il savait très bien que ce parcours ne serait pas seulement de savoir qui gagnerait, mais qui réussirait à faire perdre l'autre. Draco devinait très bien que Harry était encore furieux de ce qu'il lui avait fait le matin même - ah bon ? Tu crois ? -

Une foi Draco à la hauteur de Harry, il sentit l'excitation du challenge être sur planté par une autre émotion qu'il refoula aussitôt ! Il devait gagner ! C'était un Malefoy et aussi un Serpentard ! Il en allait de sa maison et de son nom.

Harry avait le cœur battant, et il le savait ce n'était pas du à la course qui allait se dérouler, mais bien à la présence du blond. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit passée, et même de sa lamentable déclaration d'amour - en effet extrêmement lamentable et surtout longue ! - , mais le plus douloureux pour lui c'était que Draco renié tout ! Il s'en voulait et il lui en voulait ! Il allait lui montrer combien il lui en voulait et combien ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait blessé…Non ! Il ne voulait pas montrer combien ce…Malefoy l'avait blessé, non…Certainement pas, il allait le battre, le mettre KO, il allait lui faire ravaler sa morgue et ensuite il se sentira mieux, soulagé…mais toujours amoureux…

« PARTEZ ! » cria soudainement Pansy qui déclencha un chronomètre les yeux levés vers les deux jeunes hommes qui filaient déjà vers le premier « cercle ».

Ce cercle ressemblait plus à une grosse patate qu'à autre chose, ce qui ne facilita pas le passage des deux garçons qui volaient à la même vitesse vers les différents obstacles. Harry qui avait son Eclaire de Feu aurait très bien pu dés le début planté Draco et le battre de vitesse, mais il voulait que Draco jusqu'au dernier moment pense qu'il pouvait le battre. Draco ne voyant pas la manœuvre, essaya d'écarter Harry lors du passage du deuxième « cerceau » en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Harry légèrement déstabilisé se rétablit sans la moindre gêne, ce qui fit enrager Draco alors qu'il augmenté sa vitesse pour le semer dans un virage serré. Harry le rattrapa par l'intérieur du virage et se mit à sa hauteur. Draco jeta un regard froid à Harry, mais quand il aperçu le visage du brun si déterminé et si fermé, son cœur rata un battement, il desserra sans le vouloir ses mains sur le manche de son balais et perdit de la vitesse. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais quand la présence du blond lui manqua il chercha Malefoy qui était légèrement en retrait. Aussitôt Harry ralentit, Draco retrouva sa place à la droite de Harry, mais en voyant l'attitude de Harry, il décida de la battre. A la patate - cercle, mais Bibine était si éméché que même un trapèze lui semblait être un triangle et un carré un octogone ! - suivante Draco accéléra subitement, dépassa Harry et lui empêcha le passage du « cercle ». Harry piqué au vif se réveilla et comprit qu'il ne restait que deux cercles, alors il lassa toute la puissance de son balais s'échapper pour dépasser et battre Draco.

Quand Harry dépassa le dernier cercle et gagna la course Draco cracha de dépit et refusa de terminer la course et descendit aussitôt au sol. En posa le pied à terre, son sang battait aux tempes, mais pas d'humiliation.

Les Gryffondors jubilaient et lançaient des quolibets à Draco, Harry regagna le planché des vaches - non on ne pensait pas à madame Bi…non on n'a rien dit ! - et fit rapidement cessé les cris de joies de ses amis par son comportement. Harry était calme, presque triste, il avait le dos voûté, Draco s'en rendit compte, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Draco lança un regard Avakedavran a tout les Gryffondor ce qui fit taire un bon nombre de rire, d'ordinaire Malefoy était déjà très détestable mais lorsqu'il perdait, non seulement contre Potter, il pouvait être réellement TRES abominable.

La fin du cours se passa sans heurt et tous purent rejoindre leur salle de cours suivant. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se séparèrent. Draco en fut soulager et Harry légèrement affecté par la séparation de son beau blond.

Durant leur cours, passer séparément, Harry n'avait cessé de penser à Draco, certes il lui en voulait du mal qu'il lui avait fait au matin de leur nuit, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimé et ne pouvait le nier. Par contre cela ne posait visiblement pas de problème à Draco de totalement démentir ses propres sentiments. Quand à Draco il essayait de se concentrer sur son cours, mais visiblement c'était perdu d'avance. A chaque fois qu'il tenter de se focaliser sur les paroles du professeurs, son esprit se perdait et repenser à ce qu'il avait fait avec Harry la nuit précédente, et se refuser à s'avouer qu'il y avait pris du plaisir et qu'il recommencerai bien volontiers.

Leurs repas respectif ce passa dans le calme sans incident précis.

Les 2 cours de l'après-midi étais des cours commun entre les Rouge et Or et les Vert et Argent.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était le cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal.

« Bien aujourd'hui formez des groupes de 2 » fille avec fille et garçon avec garçon. Ron se mit avec Seamus, ce qui signifiait que Harry se retrouva seul. Draco aussi se retrouva seul, Nott et Blaise étant coéquipier.

« Alors Harry et Draco, parfait. Vous faites des efforts pour vous appréciez. Mon opinion sur vous remonte considérablement, surtout pour vous Malefoy ! »

« Euh … c'est-à-dire que … » bégaya Harry.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait ça professeur ! » affirma Draco de son plus beau sourire. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait absolument pas envi de faire équipe, une fois de plus avec Harry - Tien tiens tiens ! mais quel coïncidence ! hihi ! -

« Bien, alors aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à vous défendre sans baguette. A la façon Moldu. »

« Génial ! encore cette putain d'envie de ressembler aux Moldus. Pfff » se plaignit Draco

« Tu te plains, encore Draco ! Je te signale que ce cours peut être très utile si tu perd ta baguette ! » plaida Potter

« Depuis quand tu me donne des conseil Potter ? »

« C'est vrai je me demande pourquoi je te parle des fois ! »

« Silence s'il vous plaît ! alors chacun votre tour vous prenez votre adversaire par derrière et vous le faite basculer par l'arrière, doucement et vous déposez l'autre à terre. »

Se fut Harry qui prit Draco en premier.

« Si tu me fais tomber, je te tue Potter ! »

« Quoi tu me fais pas confiance Draco ?! Pourtant hier soir tu me faisait bien confiance ! »

« Ta gueule Potter ! Et depuis quand tu m'appel « Draco » ? »

« Ca ma échapper. » dit il froidement en lâchant Draco à quelque centimètres du sol, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Draco.

« La prochaine fois que tu refais ça, morveux, je … » il laissa sa phrase en suspens. De quoi aurait-il put le menacer de toute façon ? Et puis aurait-il vraiment mis à exécution sa menace, certainement pas, il n'aurait pas voulu abîmer son beau brun ! Non c'est un Malefoy, évidement qu'il l'aurait mis à exécution ! Il ne fais pas de sentiment ! Surtout pour Potter ! - ouais bien sur tout le monde y croit ! -

« J'avais l'air de pas trop mal m'en sortir, pour un morveux »

Draco le regarda choqué et se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu, heureusement pour lui tout le monde était bien trop occupé. Puis se fut au tour de Draco. Il fit l'exercice dans le plus grand silence. Il essayait de se contenir, il voyait Harry dans ses bras, penché il avait envi de l'embrasser, de le jeter à terre et de lui faire l'amour. Mais il réprimait toute ces pulsions. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit gay qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'il est envi de Potter. Potter, son pire ennemi, et là il le désirer ? Oh oui, il le désiré. Mais son orgueil, pour l'instant, passer par dessus tout ! Je trouve que l'on met de moins en moins de note de l'auteur ! Sa vous manque ? je sens que oui alors on va faire des efforts ! hihi

Harry fut plus que soulager lorsque le cours se termina. Tous ses efforts et le contact physique avec Malefoy l'avait exciter au possible. Il fallait vite qu'il sorte sinon il ne se contrôlerai plus. Il prit ses affaires et parti sans même attendre ses amis pour se donner à une petite séance de plaisir manuel - waouh ! Je trouve qu'on est de plus en plus correct nous ?! - au toilette - et voilà tout le charme qui s'en va ! - avant le prochain cour.

Draco lui alla rejoindre ses amis en essayant de dissimuler, tant bien que mal, la bosse qui déformer son pantalon depuis que Harry avait poser les mains sur lui.

Le prochain cour était un cour de potion.

Draco et ses amis arrivèrent en cours de potion les 1e se qui leur valu des compliments de la part du professeur Rogue. Quand à Harry, et bien il est arriver avec 10 minutes de retard, causer par son détour par les toilettes. Le professeur Rogue lui fit évidemment une réflexion et enleva 5 points à Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui c'était un cour pratique, et en équipe - vous avez remarquer c'est la journée des équipes ! qu'elle coïncidence ! - Draco, Pansy et Nott ensemble. Harry, Ron et Seamus ensemble.

« Bien alors aujourd'hui nous allons mettre en pratique la potion de sommeil … sortez vos ingrédients ! » annonça le professeur Rogue.

Du côté de Draco, tout se passait bien. Il était soulagé de ne pas être avec Harry, mais cela aurait était plutôt étonnant qu'il soit ensemble pour un cour de potion. Rogue n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il y avait bien encore cette collante de Pansy, mais rien n'est parfait.

« Draco, il faut remuer ! » lui dit Nott

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Drakichou ? Tu as la tête dans les nuages depuis ce matin ! Tu ne ma quasiment pas adresser la parole ! » se plaignit Pansy

« Parce que d'habitude il t'adresse beaucoup la parole ? » se moqua Nott

« … » avant que Pansy est eu le temps de répondre Nott ajouta :

« A part pour te dire de dégager ou de la fermer ? » ironisa Nott

« Très malin, Nott ! Moi je voudrai savoir ce qui arrive a mon Dray d'amour ! » dit Pansy

« Je n'est rien ! Fou moi la paix tu veux, Pansy ! Si je te parle pas c'est parce que depuis ce matin tu me fais chier à me demander ce qui va pas alor que je vais très bien ! »s'ennerva Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le groupe de Harry. Il enrageait. Harry rigolait avec Ron et il lui avait même agripper les épaules pour l'aider à se concentrer. Il rêverait d'être sous ces doigts de fée … Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Bien sûr que non il ne veut pas ! Pas avec Potter !

« Dray ! Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de fixer Potter ? » demanda Pansy

« Je fixe pas Potter ! Je regarde ce qu'il fait ! J'attend qu'il se plante pour rigoler c'est tout. » dit Draco d'un ton froid et lointain. « Sa c'est la plus nul excuse que tu es trouver Draco ! La prochaine fois refléchis plus vite ! » pensa t-il de lui même.

De son côter Harry ne valait guère mieux. Il lançait de petit regard à groupe de Draco mais détourner aussi vite le regard de peur que Draco remarque qu'il l'observait. Draco par contre le dévisager sans gêne, et Harry n'osait trop rien faire. Il se contenta de rire avec ses amis et de détendre un peu Ron qui était extrêment stréssé pour la potion.

« Calme toi Ron ! C'est pas grave si tu loupe ! » dit Harry

« Pas grave ? Rogue va nous tuer si on y arrive pas ! » geignait Ron

« Oui, voit le bon côter des choses, au moins on sera mort tous les 3 ensembles ! »

« Tu appel ça le bon côter des choses ? »

« Oui, ben je fais se que je peux ! Tu préfére que je dise : non seulement Rogue va nous tuer mais Draco avec son tact légendaire va nous achever ! Tu trouve que c'est mieux ? »

« oui bon, j'opte pour le on vas tous mourir ensemble ! »

il rirent tous les 3

« Potter, Weasley, … J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre bavardage. » gronda Rogue.

Tous les Serpentard ricanèrent. Même Draco, bien que son ton sonnait faux, il s'y força.

« Bien, je vais faire le tour de vos chaudron ! J'espère pour tous que vous l'avez réussit » repris Rogue. Il fit le tour des chaudrons en prenant grand soin d'humilier avec toute la délicatesse qu'on lui connaît tous les Gryffondor et d'honorer les Serpentard. Vint au tour du groupe de Harry.

« Et bien comme d'habitude, vous ne relevait guère le niveau des Gryffondor. C'est pitoyable, pitoyable je n'est rien à dire de plus… ou peut-être … Pathétique oui pathétique serait plus juste ! »

Ricanement des Serpentard. Harry et les autres ne relevèrent même pas, depuis tous le temps ils s'y étaient fait.

« M. Malefoy, votre potion est parfaite ! Vous êtes décidément le meilleurs de mes élèves. M.Potter vous devriez en prendre de la graine, cela ne pourrait vous faire que le plus grand bien ! » Les Serpentard acclamèrent presque Draco, qui resta vide sans expression en regardant le visage noir de Harry !

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Harry se trouvait à la bibliothèque à chercher un bouquin pour Hermione, il aperçut Malefoy seul assit à une table, il passa près de lui et lui murmura doucement

« Faut qu'on parle, dit Harry »

« Je ne voit pas de quoi tu voudrait qu'on parle , rétorqua Draco »

« Et bien moi je voit très bien, alors rejoint moi à la volerie ! »

« Je n'est pas envi de discuter avec toi ! »

« Ou tu viens ou je viendrait moi même te chercher ! Et si je te trouve pas je viendrait te parler de « ça » devant tous tes amis … Alors tu te décide ? »

« C'est bon j'y serait ! » Sur ces mots Draco sortit en vitesse.

L'heure était arriver. Harry arriva à la volerie et attendit Draco. Il arriva avec 30minutes de retard.

« Tu es en retard Malefoy ! »

« Et alors je suis là maintenant ! Alors vas-y je t'écoute de quoi tu veut me parler ? »

« Malefoy … Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je te l'est dit l'autre soir quand nous avons … » Harry ne put finir sa phrase Draco le coupa

« Non, non, non, Potter ! nous n'avons rien fait ! »

« Jusque quand va tu le nier Malefoy ? Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Je les ressenti alors que tu m'embrassais, que tu me caressais, que tu me faisais jouir ! » - Toute sa poétitude c'est évanoui d'un coup là ! -

« Tais toi ! Non je ne t'aime pas ! C'était un soir comme ça ! Tu devrais savoir que j'ai de nombreuse conquêtes ! Tu as était l'une d'entre elle, et bien tant mieux pour toi ! Je n'est jamais eu de relation sérieuse et ce n'est pas avec toi que sa va commencer ! »

« Oh, que si je sais que tu m'aimes ! Essaie de le nier autant que tu le pourras ! Mais j'ai regarder dans ton âme Malefoy ! Tu n'arrivera pas à oublier ce que nous avons fait ! Et sa te rongera de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que tu l'avoue enfin ou jusqu'à ce que ça te tue ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Potter ! Je suis un grand garçon ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Et oublier sa ne devrait pas être difficile ! Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire ! » et sur ces paroles Draco partit d'un pas assuré et fier, mais son âme elle était fendu en 2 par les paroles du brun. Harry regarda le blond partir et une fois qu'il fut éloigner il se mit à pleurer et murmura « Je t'aime … Draco ! »

Draco arrivait dans son dortoir, alla directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Les paroles de Harry tournait en rond dans sa tête, il savait qu'il avait raison mais refusait de l'admettre. Quant à Harry, il se glissa sans un bruit dans son lit et continua à pleurer de plus belle, en silence.

Le lendemain Harry et Draco s'ignorait mutuellement. Mais dés que Harry était dans le coin Draco flirtait avec la 1e fille qui passait. Et Harry ignorait Malefoy. Chacun avait remarqué le petit manège de l'autre, mais feignait de ne rien savoir. Le soir Draco emmena une Serdaigle dans sa chambre. Lorsque Harry aperçut ça il cru qu'il allait vomir. En cette instant Draco le répugnait au plus haut niveau. Il n'avait plus envie, ni de le voir ni de lui parler, ni de l'entendre. Le comportements des 2 ennemis de toujours commençait à faire jaser les commères de Poudlard. Ils ne se disputaient plus, ne se lançaient plus de « gentillesses », ne s'insultaient plus, ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Draco commençait à être agacer par l'ignorance du brun envers lui. Il cherchait toujours Harry du regard, et son cœur se briser quand son brun ne lui accordait même pas un regard. Un soir tard dans sa chambre Draco était au plus mal. Cela faisait plusieurs semaine déjà que Harry et lui ne c'était pas parler, du tout ! Même pas pour ce lançait des vacheries.

**POV Draco :**

Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

Pourquoi ne me regard t-il plus ?

Comme si j'avais besoin de son regard, de toute façon

… Et pourtant oui j'en est besoin !

Mon cœur le réclame…

Non, mon cœur ne réclame rien !

Mon cœur n'existe pas !

Est-ce un manque de ne pas l'avoir près de moi tout les jours ?

Oui, un vide énorme qui se creuse dans mon ventre.

Non ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Et surtout pas de Potter !

Pourtant … quand il est là ma journée s'égaille

Quand il s'en va j'ai l'impression de mourir

Ressaisis-toi Draco !

Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe !

Je suis sûr que si je faisait des efforts lui et moi sa pourrait donner quelques choses…

Non ! Je vole de conquête en conquête sans m'attacher !

Et pourtant je suis lier à lui !

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

… Ne répons pas Draco !

Non, je ne l'aime pas !

Je n'aime personne ! Je me contente de m'amuser !

Cependant … Cette souffrance est trop atroce

Je ne peux nier plus longtemps

Oui je l'aime !

Il faut que je le trouve !

J'ai besoin de lui dire !

**Fin POV Draco**

Sur ces pensés Draco enfila un pantalon et partit à la recherche de Harry. Il déambula dans les couloirs pendant de longues heures. Après tout il était tard comment pouvait il être certain de trouver Harry ? Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que Harry n'était pas loin. Après avoir chercher un bon moment il aperçut une silhouette. Il s'approcha sans crainte, après tout il était préfet n'est-ce pas son devoir de traquer les élèves indiscret ? Il vit que c'était Harry. Harry l'avait vu lui aussi. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment avant que l'un d'entre eux ne brise ce silence.

« Potter … »

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a Malefoy ? Tu vas m'enlever des points pour traîner dans les couloirs ? Quelle surprise … »

« Je voulais te parler… »

« Et bien dommage parce que moi je n'est pas envie de parler ! » Il commença à s'en aller et Draco en désespoir de cause dit :

« Harry ! » Quand il entendit son prénom Harry ne put bouger. Est-ce vraiment Draco qui venait de l'appeler comme ça ? D'habitude il l'appelait toujours « Potter » ! Il se retourna.

« Je voulais te dire que … »

« Que ? »

« Que je ne peux plus nier ! Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer, mais je ressens quelque chose pour toi ! »

Harry cru suffoquer à ces paroles, alors il se rapprocha du blond.

« Tu te fou de moi Malefoy ? »

« Non … Je pense qu'on pourrait tenter quelque chose tout les 2 … S'il n'est pas trop tard … »

« Trop Tard ? Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour que tu viennes me dire cela ! » pensa Harry. Alors il s'approcha encore plus près.

« Draco … Je t'aime, ce n'est plus une surprise. Tu sais bien qu'il ne sera jamais trop tard… » murmura Harry qui laissa échapper quelques larmes. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« A présent, on sera toujours ensemble ! Je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

« C'est une promesse qui peut être difficile à tenir. »

« Je suis un Malefoy, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je suis un homme droit ! » plaisanta doucement Draco. Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« J'ai confiance en toi… » murmura Harry

« Bien, alors suis moi » lui dit doucement Draco.

Draco l'emmena dans sa chambre de préfet. Un fois arrivé, il ferma la porte, alluma quelques bougies. Et là il s'embrassèrent. Un long baiser, chaux et doux. Reflétant tout leur amour.

Pourrait-on briser un Amour aussi fort ?

A suivre ….

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, voilà ! Cétait notre 2e chapitre ! Un très long chapitre ! On se maîtrise plus quand on écrit ! hihi ! On espère qu'il vous a plut ! Et nous remercions encore tous ceux qui ont laisser une petite review ! Dites nous si les « petit commentaire » vous ont manquer ou si vous n'aimez pas ça ! On essaie d'écrire le plus vite possible le 3e chapitre ! qui recèlera de la trahison, du refus, de l'amour, des conneries des rebondissements et des surprises … SUSPENCE … encore merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous en avait envie pour dire tous ce qui vous passe par la tête ! bisouxxx


End file.
